Koniec Toa Leskovikka
Autor: Leskovikk "| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=Nowy Początek| Narracja=W trzeciej Osobie| Główny bohater=Leskovikk| Miejsce akcji=Wszechświat Matoran| Autorzy=Leskovikk| Długość=4| }} The end of Toa Leskovikk (Koniec Toa Leskovikka) Part 1/2 -A więc teraz moi drodzy Matoranie wysłuchajcie pewnej historii, wszystko się skończyło Mata Nui się obudził. Na świecie nie ma już zła każdy Makuta nie żyje. Lecz w ciemności czaiło sie inne zło, większe, potężniejsze i bardzie mroczne.- powiedział do grupy Matoran pewien Turaga Wszyscy Matoranie zwrócili swój wzrok ku Turadze. -Wszystko zaczęło się gdy.....- Pewna postać siedziała na tronie w ciemnej jaskini. -Jakie wieści przynosisz tym razem Btrak, Co?- -Mata Nui się obudził- odpowiedziała postać stojąca w wrotach do jaskini. -A więc nasz plan się powiódł- odpowiedziała postać siedząca na tronie -Tak, panie- odpowiedziała kolejna postać wchodząca do jakini -A ty jakie wieści mi przynosisz Hivasorze?- -Wszyscy Toa znajdują się w Metru Nui- odpowiedział Hivasor -A więc zaczynamy inwazję. Wysłać Smoki Watrah!-kszykneła postać z tronu Tymczasem w Metru Nui wszyscy Toa udali się do swoich Metru. Leskovikk udał się do Le-Metru gdzie miał stać się przywódcą Gwardii Le-Metru. -To kiedy się spotkamy?- spytał się Sarda Leskovikka -Może.......Kiedy chcesz- odpowiedział Toa Powietrza -Teraz mamy dużo czasu żeby się spotkać- powiedział Sarda -Właśnie- zaśmiał się Leskovikk Nagle nad ich głowami przeleciały duże cienie. -Polecę to sprawdzić- powiedział Leskovikk do przyjaciela -A ja pójdę do Turaga- -Jak coś pójdzie źle to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać- -Tak- -To dobrze. Lecę- powiedział Leskovikk i wzbił się w powietrze. Leciał za cieniami gdy nagle jeden z nich się odwrócił i wystrzelił wielką kulę ognia. Ale że Leskovikk jest najlepiej wyszkolonym Toa Powietrza zdławił już kulę ognia na samym początku. -Skądś znam ten atak- pomyślał- To Smoki Watrah!- Wystrzelił parę mini-tornad w stronę smoków dwa z pięciu spadało na szyby. -O nie jesteśmy w Le-Metru!- zorientował się Toa i wysłał kule powietrza w stronę spadających smoków. Objęły je i zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu nie uderzając w szyby. Leskovikk odetchną z ulgą i ruszył ku pozostałym. Wystrzelił kule twardego powietrza w stwory. Dwa już spadły do wód morza protodermis. -Został już tylko jeden- Leskovikk popędził ku ostatniemu Smokowi. -Jesteśmy nad Morzem-pomyślał. Lecz coś było nie tak instynkt mu podpowiadał aby podnieść swój lot. I dobrze że tak zrobił bo z boków nadleciało kolejnych pięć smoków. Wszystkie go otoczyły. Leskovikk pomyślał że to jego ostatnie chwile życia ale zapomniał o jednym. I w tej chwili uwolnił potężny Nova Blast który zdmuchnął Smoki do morza. Leskovikk przybył do koloseum gdzie znajdowali się już inni Toa. Idris rzuciła się na niego. -Myśleliśmy że nie żyjesz. W każdym Metru pojawiły się te Stwory- -Ale je pokonaliście?- zapytał wyczerpany Toa Powietrza -Tak. Najgorzej było w Ta-Metru. Tam smoki zniszczyły prawie wszystkie kadzie z Protodermis- odpowiedział Jaller -Ale Sarda żyje? Tak!- wykrzykną Leskovikk -Tak żyję- odpowiedział Sarda wchodząc do Koloseum Leskovikk poczuł ulgę. -Ale kto je wysłał?- -Chyba wiem-odpowiedział Arotan -Kto?!- krzyknęli wszyscy Toa -To sprawka Lewana- odpowiedział Chiran -A gdzie on się znajduje?- zapytał Kongu -Na wyspie zwanej Arton- odpowiedział Ciran -A więc ruszmy na Arton- powiedział Leskovikk Koniec części pierwszej. The end of Toa Leskovikk (Koniec Toa Leskovikka) Part 2/2 Turaga wybrali drużynę Toa która ma wybrać się na Arton. -Drużyna składać ma się z jednego Toa Ognia, Wody, Kamienia, Ziemi, Lodu i dwóch Toa Powietrza- powiedział Turaga Dume -Jak to dwóch?- zdziwił się Tahu -Bo tak ustaliliśmy- odpowiedział Dume -To tak-powiedział Turaga Vakama- Jaller, Idris, Hewkii, Onua, Kopaka, Lewa i Leskovikk- wszyscy się zdziwili. -Dlaczego ja?- spytał Leskovikk -Ponieważ posiadasz największe doświadczenie-powiedział Dume- i to ty będziesz ich przywódcą- -Co?-powiedział zdziwiony Tahu-myślałem że to ja będę ich przywódcą- -To się pomyliłeś- odpowiedział Dume -A teraz na podróż czas -zarecytował Turaga Nuju Drużyna wsiadła do TTC a gdy właz się zamkną pojazd wzniósł się w powietrze. Minęło parę godzin gdy z kokpitu doszedł dzwięk komputera pokładowego wyspa Arton w zasięgu wzroku, kontakt za 5..4..3..2..1..0 TTC wylądował na plaży. A gdy Toa wysiedli od razu zaatakowała ich grupa Visoraków. -Jaller!!-krzykną Leskovikk Jaller uderzył w grupę płomienną kulą i pająki zostały stopione. Następnie udali się do lasu prowadzącego do Jaskini Lewana. W lesie spotkali Rahkshi które Leskovikk i Lewa zdmuchnęli super tornadem, potem natknęli się na jeziorko w którym grasowały rekiny Takea. Hewkii pokonał je po przez zwiększenie ich ciężaru przez co rekiny zatonęły. Natkneli się także na pustynię na której żyły Ussale skalne które Idris pokonała po przez skopiowanie umiejętności na przyjmowanie ładunku kinetycznego i oddawanie jej jednym uderzeniem od pająka Fenrakka. Pojedynkowali się także z zmutowanymi Kratta które pokonał Kopaka zamrażając je. Gdy dotarli do wulkanu ich drogę zagrodził im wielki głaz ale dla Onuy to pestka i podniósł go jednym ruchem. Toa dotarli do wulkanu który był jedyną drogą do jaskini Lewana. Byli już w połowie drogi napadli ich Btrak i Hivasor sługusy Lewana. -Jesteśmy Btrak -powiedział Hivasor wskazując na Btraka -I Hivasor-powiedział Btrak wskazując na Hivasora -A my jesteśmy Toa-powiedział Leskovikk wskazując na Drużynę -A my was zabijemy- zaśmiał się Hivasor ale nie trwało to za długo ponieważ zabrakło mu powietrza które zostało zabrane przez Leskovikka. Wszyscy spojżeli się na Leskovikka. -No co?- I w tym momencie Btrak teleportował się i był już przy Leskovikku gdy ten zmienił się w powietrze i był za Btrakiem. Atarakian już leżał na ziemi. -To co? Idziemy?- zapytał się Leskovikk -No tak......... -powiedział Lewa -No to idziemy- Toa weszli do dużej jaskini a na jej środku stał Tron na którym siedział Lewan. -Trochę długo to trwało- powiedział z ironią. -A co myślałeś że mamy Kualsi czy co?!- zapytał Lewa -Myślałem że ta drużyna będzie składała się z innych Toa. Ale jeżeli tylko takich mieli to szkoda- -Zaraz dowiesz się co to gniew Toa- krzykną Jaller -A wy poznacie moją armię- powiedział dumnie Lewan Z każdego zakamarka wyszedł Rahkshi, Visoraki, Kratta i inne stwory. I zaczęła się walka. Każdy Toa ruszył do walki a Lewan siedział i oglądał tą bitwę w pewnym momencie Leskovikk przestał walczyć i podleciał do Lewana. -Będziesz tak siedział i przyglądał się jak walczą czy sam się ruszysz?-zapytał Leskovikk W tym czasie Lewan zamienił się w zieloną esencję i wyleciał z jaskini na zewnątrz. Leskovikk zmienił się w powietrze i także wyleciał na zewnątrz -To co? Zaczynamy?- zapytał się Lewan -Zaczynamy!- krzykną Leskovikk Walka się zaczęła miecze świszczały, leciał cios za ciosem nie wiadomo było kto wygrywał. Na zewnątrz wydostali się także pozostali Toa. W pewnym momencie Leskovikk skoczył i gdy staną za Lewanem klękną. Toa myśleli że Leskovikkowi coś się stało ale wnet Lewan podzielił się na dwie części. tyran zginą. Po tej walce Toa wrócili do Metru Nui. Gdy tam przybyli Leskovikk podzielił się swoją mocą aby przemienić sześciu Matoran w Toa. Ale los Leskovikka jeszcze się nie wypełnił. -A więc tak zostałeś Turaga?- zapytał Le-Matoranin -Tak- odpowiedział Turaga Leskovikk Koniec